My Husband(s)
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Sebuah kebetulan tak terduga di masa lalu membuat Ino harus menikah dengan dua orang pria dalam waktu yang bersamaan./ "Kau mempunyai putri yang cantik, Namikaze-dono. Apa kau keberatan jika kita menjodohkan anak kita?"/ "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Ino-chan dijodohkan saja? Itu bagus, bukan?"/ SasuInoSai/ T for theme/ Just for Ino-centric/ DLDR


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Husband(s)**

**Warning** : **AU, OOC, typo(s), aneh, pasaran.**

**Rated : T – T+**

**Summary : **Sebuah kebetulan tak terduga di masa lalu membuat Ino harus menikah dengan dua orang pria dalam waktu yang bersamaan./ "Kau mempunyai putri yang cantik, Namikaze-_dono_. Apa kau keberatan jika kita menjodohkan anak kita?"/ "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Ino-_chan_ dijodohkan saja? Itu bagus, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, Minna! o9**

**.**

**.**

**I. PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keluarga Namikaze kala itu kembali berbahagia. Putri kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Kushina baru saja lahir. Mereka menamainya Namikaze Ino.

Putri kedua mereka tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dari putra pertama mereka, Namikaze Naruto, yang lahir tiga tahun yang lalu. Berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Perbedaan mereka hanya warna kulit—Naruto mempunyai kulit _tan_, sedangkan Ino lebih cerah.

Mengingat ini merupakan kelahiran anak walikota Konoha, tidak sedikit orang yang ingin melihat Ino. Mulai dari pejabat hingga beberapa rakyat kecil menyisihkan waktu mereka untuk datang ke Konoha _Hospital_.

Minato membuka pintu ruang inap yang sebelumnya diketuk oleh seseorang yang berada di luar. Minato tersenyum lembut ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Ah … Shimura-_dono_. Silakan masuk," ujar Minato dengan sopan.

Pria paruh baya itu pun melemparkan senyuman sekilas dan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan dua orang pengawalnya. Dia adalah Shimura Danzo, salah seorang petinggi Konoha. "Selamat atas kelahiran putrimu," ujarnya sembari mendekati ranjang tempat Kushina berbaring dengan putrinya.

Minato tersenyum dan membalas, "Terima kasih, Shimura-_dono_. Terima kasih juga sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat putriku."

Danzo tersenyum tipis melihat putri Minato yang sedang tertidur. "Anak yang cantik. Secantik ibunya."

Kushina sedikit merona mendengarnya. "Aaa … terima kasih, Shimura-_dono_," ujar Kushina sembari tersenyum lembut.

Minato pun menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk Danzo. "Silakan duduk, Shimura-_dono_."

Danzo berbalik dan mendekati tempat yang dipersiapkan Minato untuknya. "Terima kasih. Mana putramu?" tanya Danzo.

"Dia sedang di rumah, beristirahat. Mungkin kelelahan menjaga adiknya semalaman." Minato tertawa kecil mengingat betapa senangnya Naruto mendapatkan seorang adik sampai-sampai ia terjaga semalaman hanya untuk melihat adiknya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan percakapan dengan topik yang lain. Mulai dari topik yang sedikit menyangkut pekerjaan hingga hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Hingga akhirnya, Danzo memulai topik mengenai anak Minato yang baru lahir lagi.

"Kau mempunyai putri yang cantik, Namikaze-_dono_. Apa kau keberatan jika kita menjodohkan anak kita?" Pertanyaan Danzo sukses membuat Minato tertawa kecil.

"Dengan Sai-_kun_, bukan? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dia sangat tampan, selain itu, jarak umur mereka juga hanya empat tahun. Tidak terlalu jauh, tidak terlalu dekat," jawab Minato panjang lebar.

Danzo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Danzo pun bangkit dan mulai mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut bersama kedua pengawalnya.

"_Hai'_, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas kunjungannya, Shimura-_dono_."

Danzo mengangguk sekilas. "Sama-sama." Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Minato menghela napasnya. Diliriknya sekilas Kushina yang ternyata tertidur. Ia pun mendekati Kushina dan membelai rambutnya.

Kushina perlahan membuka matanya. "Shimura-_dono_ sudah pulang?" gumam Kushina.

Minato mengangguk.

Kushina pun nenepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku tertidur untuk tamu sepenting itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku juga ada di sini," ujar Minato yang masih membelai rambut Kushina, "aku ada perlu sebentar. Tak apa sendiri?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, ada Ino dan suster, kok."

Minato menarik tanganya kembali. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah mengangguk sekilas, Minato pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Kushina menghela napas berat, lalu dibelainya rambut pirang Ino. "Kita ditinggal lagi, _ne_, Ino-_chan_?" Kushina tertawa kecil melihat putrinya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

_TOK TOK_

Kushina menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang inap tersebut. "Ya, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Kushina, seseorang di balik pintu tersebut langsung membuka pintunya.

_CKLEK_

"Halo, Kushina!" sapa orang tersebut.

Kushina tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa orang tersebut. "Mikoto? Dan … Sasuke-_kun_ juga datang?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Ia pun segera mendekati ranjang Kushina. Pandangan matanya langsung mengarah ke Ino. "Waah Kushina. Kau curang, punya putri secantik ini," ujar Mikoto.

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Aku pemenangnya, _ne_, Mikoto. Aku punya sepasang, sedangkan kau dua orang anak lelaki."

"Baiklah, kau pemenangnya, Kushina," ujar Mikoto mengakui kekalahannya. Mikoto mempunyai dua orang putra. Yang pertama yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang sudah berumur tujuh tahun, dan yang kedua yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur tiga tahun-sama dengan Naruto.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Halo, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kabar? Waah … kebetulan sekali Naruto tidak sedang di sini."

"Baik," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Mikoto mengerinyitkan dahinya. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Ah ya! Kau juga belum menyapa Ino, 'kan?"

Saseke menoleh ke arah Ino sekilas, lalu ia membuang wajahnya. "Tidak mau."

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan begitu," ujar Mikoto mengingatkan Sasuke, "maaf, Kushina, Sasuke-_kun_ hanya tidak terlalu suka berbicara selain dengan Itachi."

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Ah … tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok, Sasuke-_kun_ kan masih kecil."

Mikoto menghela napas. "_Ne_, Kushina, aku punya ide yang sangat hebat," ujar Mikoto dengan sedikit antusias.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina.

Mikoto sedikit menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Ino-_chan_ dijodohkan saja? Itu bagus, bukan?"

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat setuju!" seru Kushina dengan sangat antusias.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu dua puluh tahun lagi."

"Hihi, iya," ujar Kushina.

"Dijodohkan?" gumam Sasuke yang bingung karena tidak tahu apa arti kata 'dijodohkan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N : **Ketemu lagi sama fic baruku. Multichapter lagi, astaga utang yang lama aja belum lunas ._. Singkat, sih, kan baru prolog. Ya udah, minta kritik sarannya, dong Reader-sama. Aku tau kalau fic ini terlalu aneh, terlalu banyak kekurangannya.


End file.
